11 Weeks Later
by Terran Enforcer
Summary: From the point of view of Major Scarlett Ross, this details her experience before the events of 28 Weeks Later as she is flown into Britain to help reconstruct what is left of Britain. This is part of a 3 part series. Contains some bad language.


11 Weeks Later

As Major Scarlett Ross awoke, she heard the sounds of a wailing alarm. As she got out of her bed, she noticed bodies... All over the floor. With bite marks in the necks of her fellow soldiers. As she drew her HK USP, she was overwhelmed by the stench of dead bodies.

She walked into a narrow corridor and was ambushed by some creature. As it tackled her to the ground, it vomited blood into her face. She screamed in agony until...

'Major! What happened? I heard you screaming from the other side of the base!' A surprised soldier exclaimed to the 23 year old Major.

'Ugh... I had the same dream as before... I walked into a corridor and was attacked, by something. Anyway, what's going on?' the Major asked as she briefly saw a news bulletin saying 'London Ravaged By Virus...'

'Your guess is as good as mine.' The soldier replied. 'But, it sure as hell ain't terrorists.'

As the two walked to the briefing room, Scarlett bumped into another soldier.

'Sorry.' The soldier said, as Scarlett got a brief look at his name tag. 'Sgt. Do-' was the only part she saw.

'Attention!' Shouted a soldier as Brigadier General Stone entered.

'At 06:00 hours, we got word of a possible virus wiping out England. We don't know what it is, or how it is spread. All we know, is that no one is alive. N.A.T.O ha put me in charge of 7000 soldiers and they have asked me, to take you all to England and see if we can reconstruct what is left. Dismissed.'

As people piled out of the briefing room, Scarlett tried to find Stone, but he left.

As Scarlett got her gear, her rifle, she departed towards the C3 Galaxy, that would take her, and her fellow troops, to Duxford airbase. As they were crossing the Atlantic, Scarlett again noticed the familiar soldier she bumped into earlier, but this time, conversing with helicopter pilot Flynn.

'Hey, Major. What ya think of the flight?' a young marine to her left asked.

'Shit! What else do you expect!? An in flight movie?' replied Scarlett, with her helmet draped over the front of her face and her feet on the top of an armoured personnel carrier.

As Scarlett was sleeping, General Stone turned on the TV monitors showing the last known news broadcast from Britain.

_And we are here, in Downing Street, where the Prime Minister is to declare a state of emergency, after hearing that a virus, has wiped out the whole of the midlands. And, he has just declared that, several Royal Navy cruisers have been tasked to patrol the seas, and that England, has been officially quarantined! And... What the hell!? The virus, has apparently reached London and... Oh crap! Turn that off! Now! Oh-_

Scarlett was woken up by the sudden bumpiness of landing on the airstrip of Duxford Airbase. The pilot was apparently trying to weave out the way of a Spitfire MK2 on display.

As soldiers, tanks and HMMVV's piled out of the Galaxies, Scarlett kept wondering

_Are we doing the right thing?_

As she stepped onto the tarmac, she was officially in Hell. As she and her squad set up gun emplacements, she saw a door ajar. As she investigated, some creature jumped at her.

She was saved by the quick and accurate shot of a sniper. As she looked around, the sniper was gone.

'Major! Hurray your ass up! We need to set up base!' a soldier cried out, as she saw them moving out. She noticed the blood on her vest and the backs of her trousers but quickly wiped it off and moved out. As she caught up with her squad, she saw a large group gathering around one area, so she got in front of her squad to see what was happening. Hundreds of bodies had been dumped there. A few soldiers started to vomit because of the stench.

As her squad exited the building, they witnessed the impossible...

Half of the M25 was littered with cars, bodies... Blood. Several of the bodies were those of British Royal Marines.

'Major Ross. A word.' Brigadier General Stone called over.

'Yes sir? What is it?' inquired Scarlett.

'I need you, to be our chief medical officer. The previous one was sick on the way here. You have a fine record as a medic, Major. Only 1 death and 77 survived.'

'Sir, I have a squad to command!'

'I know. I'm leaving another person in charge.'

'Who?'

'Captain Jacobs.'

'You gotta be kidding me sir! That moron almost got a whole APC full of troops killed!'

'Major... I know. I was in that APC. Now get moving. We're rendezvousing at the Blackwall tunnel in an hour. Now get in a chopper and move out.'

'Yes sir.'

As she rushed to a Chinook helicopter the engineers got working, a group of soldiers opened fire on something. Every soldier in the area responded.

'Oh shit sir! We can't hold 'em off! These things keep coming! Sergeant! Shoot tat one! God damn-' A soldier on the net exclaimed before sounds of gurgling were heard.

'OK Major, we're getting outta here!' exclaimed the pilot as dozens of creatures emerged from nowhere.

'We got 10 here! Oh shit! Jackson's one of them!'

'We got 18! Aim for the head! Get that HMMVV working! Oh shit!'

'Sergeant! Get your sniper ass to section kilo niner one!'

Just as her helicopter took off, she witnessed hundreds of her troops being overrun. Hundreds of creatures, confirmed to be infected of the 'RAGE' virus, appeared and slaughtered 600 soldiers. She fell back into a chair as she witnessed an explosion wipe out the base. It was a tank. She calmed down as she heard they were nearing London.

_Welcome to London, Major._


End file.
